45 minutes, Combo Platter, Bimbo!
by SilentJubilee
Summary: Jubilee goes on a really, really bad date. And just when poor girl tries to get her justice on the creep...well, you'll see.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or any Marvel characters. Not even Jubilee. I know, I bet you were worried there for a second.

It's set within the Jubilee series, assuming that this happened while she was still living with her Aunt and in attendance of Payton Noble High. While also being under the watchful eye of a principal that disliked her from day one. Not that any of that **_really _**matters to get ths gist of the story.

* * *

"Ok I know it sounds bad and all but the thing is, you don't _know _the whole story yet."

"By all means then, please, enlighten me."

"Well I don't even know where to begin……Ha ha. That was a funny one sir. Did anyone tell you how good you are at sarcasm? Ok, you're not smiling. But before you go and do anything crazy like kick me out. You've got to understand that this guy had it comin'. No! I don't mean that in a threating way. Don't write it down. It's just ok so it all started (more or less, some might argue that it started when he was born bein' such a slimeball and whatnot) but I enter the picture when he's flicking paper wads at the back of my head. Now, as you are well aware, I'm sure, I have always been a very keen listener in class, so I turned around and kindly asked him to stop flicking paper at me. When he didn't stop, I turned around and kindly threatened him to stop...No, I can't recall my exact statement…somethin' about eatin' fried retinas for breakfast…y'know, the usual. Well, the idiot just laughed at me—and will you believe it, got _me _in trouble with the teach 'cuz she thought I started it. So when class ends I put him in his right place and he gives me this flashy smile and flicks his hair out of his eyes all cute like, and what can I say, the guy had _great _hair. And he tells me that he just did it 'cuz he liked me. I was like 'Don't you think that's a little 3rd grade?' but he just like shrugged his shoulders. And then the next day I find this poem in my locker that he wrote asking me out. So ok, how do you say no to that? I just figured he was a little bit immature and didn't know how to express his feelings. He wouldn't be the first guy I've met like that anyway. Then I did something stupid like thinkin' I could change him. _Puh-leez_, I still can't believe that I fell for all that. It's embarrassing really. So I feel like I've been punished enough already….but obviously you don't think so, so I'll continue.

Ok so I tell the dude to pick me up at 7:00 yeah simple enough right? I'm sure a guy as handsome as yourself has been on plenty of dates and knows exactly how to treat a lady right. Yeah maybe you need to give this guy some lessons. Does that raised eyebrow look mean that this flattery is working for you or…alrighty then, getting on with it. He shows up _45 minutes _late. And not that I was disappointed or anything or even particularly looking forward to going on a date with 'such a dream boat' as he would like to believe, and but I mean come on, don't waste my time I could be somewhere else doing something else, with some else. But instead I'm waiting for some stupid kid to pick me up because, well what can I say, I'm nicer than ya might think and I tried to go easy on the amateur thinkin' that maybe he heard me wrong when I told him 7 sharp….What? No! It was not because I am desperate! Are you even allowed to say that? Isn't there like a rule or something against patronizing…I'm not patronizing you! I would have been perfectly happy going on my merry way you invited me into _your _office, to talk about my conduct. I don't really want to be here….No no! You misunderstood me! Just because I don't want to be _here _doesn't necessarily mean that I no longer want to attend the school.

Look, can I just finish the story? As I was saying. Half and a quarter later he shows up, and was all sweaty and tired. So he spoon feeds me some story about having to work late because of his sick grandmother and….ugh, why don't you just punish me I don't even know if I can continue, It's pathetic. But you see, all the more reason that I did what I did. He was a liar from the start, I think that _I'm _the real victim here. But anyway, so I get in the car and we drive to some swanky sushi joint. I was impressed actually that he would take me to a restaurant where the menu items were over 10 bucks per piece. Yeah, but that was before he went all major-jerk-alert on me. Ugh.

So yeah, everything was going 'lukewarm' as far as dates go and when I comment on what a cool idea it was to bring me here. He says, and I quote, 'Well I didn't think you Japanese-type knew how eat with forks anyway' So right now I'm about more than a little peeved and I tell him straight up that I'm **_not_** Japanese, I'm American. My parents were from China and I'm proud of it. And ooooh I almost knocked him into next week for what he said next. He goes 'Whatever, they all look the same anyway'! You have to agree, this guy was a creep.

So I picked up my purse and I'm about to walk out when he butters me up with this really heartfelt apology, throws in a dash of 'I was working late, so I'm tired and I get a little cranky, sick grandma blah blah blah and all that jazzz.' So I sit back down, figuring it'll only be like 10 minutes anyway and I'm home free….Yes this story has a point! Andnow this is the worst of it. The bill comes, and he slides it over to me. And says 'Got this one babe?' with this wink. And I'm like '**_Excuse_** me! I'm not the one who ordered miso soup, 2 appetizers, and the 16 piece combo platter.' I mean, can you believe this bast--,"

"Jubilee!"

"—ket…ball…head. Ahem…moving on. So I see the guy at school the next day, still totally pissed off (combo platter! I mean, c'mon!) and now this, this you aren't even gonna believe if I told you. I saw him the next day at school, making out with some other girl! IN FRONT OF MY LOCKER! Oh and I learned later on that the little poem he wrote—yeah he wrote the same thing for her and 3 other girls. And he didn't even write it himself! He plagiarized it from the schools' literary magazine— a copy of which he stole from another kid! AND the whole 'I've worked hard all day, grandma crap.' Yeah, not like I really believed it anyway, but just so we are clear, he was sweaty 'cuz he had been on **_another_** date out dancing some where with the bimbo he was frenching by my locker! Oh, sorry sir. I wasn't aware that bimbo was not the politically correct term…for…well what do you call 'em anyway. Ok ok..  
So like, I said, while what I did may seem harsh to the school system, I really think that I was the victim here, and I was just trying to get my justice."

"While that was a _fan-tastic_ story Ms. Lee, I'm afraid it doesn't excuse you for kicking another student in the crotch on school property. Neither will you be pardoned for disintegrating his pants…causing him great emotional distress. Furthermore…"

"Emotional distress! Did you not just _hear _what I said! 45 minutes, liar, combo platter, idiot, bimbo! Any of that ring a bell!"

"Quiet! Now if you don't let me talk then I'll just send you back to that 'academy' you came from and you won't have to hear me talk anymore. Good. _Furthermore,_ as principal, I have to punish you. You will serve 2 weeks of Saturday detention, starting immediately."

"Saturday! How about Tuesdays? I don't do anything on Tuesdays."

"Get out of my office. Now. And be quiet on you're way out, the assistant principal is giving the morning announcements…I swear that girl is gonna…."

The hall ways of Payton Noble High echoed with the sound of Jubilation Lee's use of a certain 4 syllabal explicit word as she crossed the assistant principle's desk and overheard that Pizza Wednesdays would now be replaced with Weenie Wednesday.

"MAKE THAT A MONTH!"

* * *

Just a little harmless fun that came to me in a fit of insomnia. Tell me what you think, I'd a appreciate it. And thanks for reading. 


End file.
